life
by moonwolf 123
Summary: sorry its short
1. Chapter 1

" you only got one last chance robin or eles i will come with you " the coure du noir said and stalked off and robin darted into the woods to check the traps with his gang with him and befor they got insight of the youngest of girls int hte moonacre manor he stoped and watched and said " poor little thing who did this to you " it was eve " now how do i open this " eve wispherd " one trap two catches" robin said as his gang surronded her and one of his guys came up from behind and tried to grabe her and she turnd around and slaped him and robin who is stronger than her grabed her and she tried to turn around but she couldnt and she didnt stop trying and he would have goten her but the stupid demon dog came and sent my men runing but i stood my ground for a secound


	2. Chapter 2

"good morning flora good morning eve how did you sleep last night " uncle benjamen asked "good uncle how did you sleep last night oh and i ment to ask you who where those teenage boys that attacked me and eve when we made it to the gate only the leader is stronger than us witch he said his name was robin du noir" flora asked " well i sleep good and stay away from the forest becouse thats the du noir clan and a band of idoets like there leader cour du noir "uncle said with furey in his eyes and his voice " how do you feel about riding horse ?" uncle asked " oh i love to uncle me and eve both love to ride can oh plz" flora said excitedly

1hr later

"uncle im having fun caqn i stay out a little longer " flora said "but i dont want to ride any more " eve complaind " well you can come back with me "uncle said "ok uncle bye flora " eve said " bye eve" flora said " you can stay out a little longer and stay out of the forest i can only manage you safty if do what i say ok flora " uncle said sternly " yes uncle thank you " flora said and with that benjamen rode away " good bye uncle" flora yelled " good bye " he replied and when he left she rode past the village lost in thought and heard wishpering that snaped her back into real life and saw she was right next to the forest "hello princess " said the boy who was called robin "what do you want " flora asked "well i was sent to get you "robin said and befor she could respond to gloves grabed her off her hores and cuffed her mouth but she managed to get a scream free she kicked and hit trying to get free and befor she got took into the forest she saw her uncle quickly get off his hores with a gun and shot the man in the shoulder and made him reales her and befor she could get out of the forest she heard foot steps runing after her and could hear her uncle screaming for her to run and she ran to the gate climed it and ran on it but she didint hear him any more and she turend around and no sight of him and all of sundden she felt two hands wrap around her and get some thing around her mouth and pull her close to his chest and wishper"be a good girl and do as i say and you wont be in trouble and with that she kicked him in the bad spot and and he doubled down in pain and she saw his face and thought " wow your kinda cute " and then she realised she said "WOW" out loud "what "he said trying not show pain in his voice and then he looked in to her crystle blue eyes and thought" only if you werent and merryweather i would kiss you "and then he said " your cute "and then he blushed and she blushed "what did you say" flora said while trying hard not to giggle"ah nothing see you soon flora" robin said and with that he disaperd and she went home


	3. Chapter 3

floras pov

i woke to a bang witch it came from my balconey door i went to it and saw robin right there i told to give me a secound to get dressed i quickly put a busey black shirt on and blue jeans and walked out there and said" what do you want robin "he replied like this " oh just coming to see you and do me a quick favor and look that way "so i looked tords the forest and when he said ''ok turn around " and right as i did he kissed me on lips for 3 minutes and stoped and i bit my lip and he asked " flora will you go out me?" i filled with joy "yes" and with that we walked back into my room and we talked and he said " sorry about ealier" and he went on to the balconey and said "good night flora " and i replied "good night bird boy " and he vanished so i stayed the rest of the night up lying on my bed and then when it was morning i went down stairs and saw uncle and eve siting at the table eating " good morning flora how did you sleep" uncle asked " i sleeped realy realy good" i said biting my lip "how did you sleep eve " i asked "oh i slept good but somthing hit my window and i walked out and saw robin du noir go off floras balcony but it was locked i saw him go off after trying to get in" eve said winking at me "realy i didnt notice anything and uncle dont worry ok " i said and after breakfest was done i walked with eve and we talked and giggled and then we heard russling in the bush and we new who it was so we said at the same time "come on out robin we already now its you i wont tell " so he came out smirking and then stoped when he saw eve but stayed when i said " its ok she wont tell and what do you want" he replied " just coming to give you this and he pulled out a crystle blue neckles and put it around my neck " thank you robin its buteful "i said gratfully " oh and i was gonna give you this to give to your sister but i will" and with that he gave her one just like my but lime green to match her eyes it looked gorgeus with her cole black hair and lime green eyes "that looks gorgeus on you flora it goes perfect with your golden blond hair and crystle blue eyes " eve said " yours suits you perfectly with the color of your eyes and hair" i replied and then robin gave me 60000dollors and then i went inside and told uncle"i going into the lodon with eve" so he said ok and me ,eve, and robin went into london and bought tons of stuff and we ate and we went home with no money left and yes i did but stuff for uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

"hello eve hello flora how was shoping with eatch other"uncle said "oh it was wonderful and we got you somthing to "and with that we gave him a cute cole black dog with blood red eyes with the sweetiest heart ever "oh thank you i shall call him wrolf he is so cute thank you"uncle said happly " oh thats not all we couldnt just leave his sister or mother "and we gave him the little girl puppy and brought in the mother witch all had cole black fur and blood red eyes and were the sweetest ever"happy birthday uncle i now we went shoping two days ago but we had someone take care of them for us and its ok it was a ladey from the market " eve said happly " uncle would you care to come on a picnic with us and the puppys and the moma"flora asked " oh sertenly do you want to ride the horses over there "uncle asked and you could see the pleading in his eyes witch was funny witch made me and eve laugh and say " yes we can ride the horses"so we went to get dressed in our finest clothing "oh uncle let me go get marmaduke to make a basket real quick " flora said "ok go ahead " uncle was having the best birthday ever"marmaduke can you make a quik basket so me , uncle , eve ,isabell ,wrolf ,and lily can go on a picnic " yes princess and who is isabell , wrolf , and lilly " marmaduke asked" well there uncles dogs we got them for his birthday and why did you call me princess?"flora asked " i will tell you later better get going if you make the picnic last a long time so go" marmaduke said while making a shooing moten " ok thank you marmaduke "and with that flora quickly ran to stables to meet with her uncle and eve they got on the horeses and flora and eve held the puppys and uncle benjamen held the motherdog (lilly) and they rode to the park and ate and played and went home .

4hrs later

floras pov

BANG i woke up to that sound and got dressed and walked on to the balconey "yes robin "i said but as soon as i said that i felt two hands one wrape around my waste and the other one cuff my mouth sut and as soon as that he let go and i turend around and saw robin smirking and trying hard not to burst out laughing so i pushed him into my wall " what on earth are you doing here?" i said almost to the point of gigglling and with that he gave me a quick kiss and asked" hey can we go for a walk robin asked making a poutey face and climed down and i jumped down and he cought me and we walked into the forest and sat down on a fallen log


	5. Chapter 5

" my father told me that he was going to look for you 24/7 and we should go back" robin said scard and we darted just in time to hear shouting in the distance robin piced me up and ran and droped me off at the secret passage way and before he could leave i pulled him in and sut the door and ran into my room andi almost screamed my head off at him and when i did uncle nocked on the door and opend it to see robin leaveing uncles face flushed with anger and attomaticly yanked me away from him told me " flora go in eves room and check on her and stay in there if she is awake " i didnt want to argue with him so i gave robin a appolegatic look and he winked in respons luckly uncle didint see so i went into eves room and shes gne all there is ,is a note saying "**you only have a week to turn yourself in flora merryweather or else eve will stay here forever as a servent and if you ever get to see her you wont regenize her -raven,luc,blake,henrey,especialy COURE DU NOIR"** _and with that i ran into my room with tears threating my eyes i gave the not to uncle and he gave me a hug and thats when i started crying walked in and saw robin and glared at him and asked " whats wrong darling ?" and uncle gaver he the note and she read and took me down stairs robin followed and as soon as we were in the kichten thats when my uncle burst into tearss and screamed in fustration and when i walked in there he was on the bed with his nees on the ground and head facing down sobing robin came u with uncles food and i had to feed it to him becouse he didnt want to feed his self he was heartbroken eve told me when i was missing that one time he did this but it only lasted a week becouse thats when i came back poor uncle" you are going to have to feed yourself at some point uncle dont worry i will turn myself in but the escape dont worry i will get her back ok ?" i said with confidence and hope thaat it will cheer him up a little" thank you flora and promise me if you do be carfull and becarefull with eve and take that boy with you" uncle said chuckleing" you mean robin ok i will "i said_

_ 3 DAYS LATER_

_"uncle is sleeping he cryed and screamed he was really upset you were gone im going to bring him down here and you come up behind him and tape on his shoulder for him to turn around ok doesnt now she is upstairs with uncle so go hide behind there ok " i said " k now get them" eve said eagerly ( runing up the stairs ) " uncle can yall come downstairs or a minuet " sure " said uncle and at the same time and we got down stairs " ok face that wAY REAL QUICK " and with that eve came and taped on there shoulders and they turend around and there face light up and they sqeezed her tightly and we talked ate and rode horses_


	6. Chapter 6

robins pov

" uncle eve and i would like to give you somthing when we get home " flora said " oh yes we would like to give it to for a spesefect resone and i would like to say thank you for leting flora help me and for not giving up hope " eve said quitly and shy " anything for you two my sweet darlings and robin why did you help flora instead of trying to capture her like your father said " this question took me by suprise " uh well um i dont now becouse uh becouse she didnt realy now what was happining and we sarted dating and before i had feelings for her and she did for me " i said with embarresment but she leaned back and rested her head on my chest and i kissed her head and told her somthing that i never thought i could say " flora " i said " yes robin " she responded "i love you " i couldnt believ it but i thought we were old enough we were both 19 so when we got back to moonacre manor she gave her uncle a tight sqeez and asked me to come help" thank you robin for helping me i new it was going to be heavy " she said she was veary strong she could nock my dad down with a shove and thats sad but thise took botuh of us it was two babby horse one black like the one her uncle has and one brown they couldnt walk yet they were new borns benjamen hasnt been riding his black horse midnight eve and flora said she was sick but she was having a baby and they were both girls and they had pink and purple ribons around there necks and as soon as we brought them out benjamens eyes light up and ran over to them started peting them and then he asked a question that i have been wanting to awnser allday " were did you get them " he said with injoyment " midnight had them they lied and said that she wa sick but nope and now she is resting she had them right as we got home and we went and got them cleand and dressed them up and the mother meet them so dont worry " i said and that brought a smile on his face " well thank you" and then i said " thats why when you couldnt find them they were in the village with me and we got a ladey who is still out there feeding her right now and i have a question for flora you might like this" i said " well what is it " flora said " turn arund real quick all of you ok" and with that they turned around and i got down on one nee and pulled a dimonded ring out and said " ok turn around" and when they did i asked " flora merryweather will you marry me" and she was so shocked that she could barley speak and i got a respons i wanted " yes robin du noir i will marry you " and with that i stood up and huged her and her sister came to see the ring and gasped in amazment and said " you two are a great couple " then her uncle anouced somthing that shocked us all "flora , eve you two have a little eleven yr old sister that should be here any minute now ok her name is lily she was picked up by and she is allmost here i want you two to sit by the gate or on it intle she gets here i want here to feel welcomed by you i will welcome her here at the manor now go.

FLORAS POV

" what color hair do you think she has " i asked eve " i hope she will have your color hair and my color eyes " eve responded and then out of no were the cariege pulled up and three boys one looked eves age and the othere looked 11 so we jump down witch suprised them and i said " do you realy want to do that do you realy want to get hurt and hey im older than you and i dont want to hurt some one younger than me realy so ather you get away from the carrieg or else i will beat the crap out of you got it " and with that they ran away like chickens but one came back it was the fithteen year old he came and opend the door draged her out and toweds the wood so we darted after them i was right behind him i saw that she had eves cole black hair and my crystle blue eyes she looked butiefull so i grabe him by the coller of his shirt and jerked him backwards and he fell down landingon his butt i grabed her from him and gave her hug and handed her to eve and he saw that i ment it and i stoped a inche away from his eye and he said" ok ok ok ok ok im sorry im so so sorry just plz dont hit me " i could tell that he wasnt joking so i took my hand away from his eye and helped him up then i heard somthing that made me angry in a secound" cant hit a boy and how is my trading son doing hmmm" i new that voice it was the cour du noir " like your not afraid to come into the woods by your self anf face me you big wimp" and with that he whistled and five other grown ups came and surronded us and with that i charged the coure du noir nocked him off his horse and put lilly on it and she rode out of there i nocked another off his horse and eve got on that one and got out of there and there were three other guys i looked at the horses carefully to see the black one could rn fast so i nocked that guy off his and rode out of it and to intrince of moonacre manor just in time to see there frightend and the reliefed to see us uncle came out and also was reliefed to see us but glared when he saw two more people and were boys dresed up in black he got used to robinbut then i said " uncle these people did try to kidnape lilly but there just kids who are frighted becouse the coure du noir threatened to shoot them and just to make you smile i nocked the coure du noir and two of his men off there horses" and with that i got a smile from him " so what are yalls names " i asked " my names henry and this is my little brother luc " they henry said " hi my names flora and thise is eve and this is lilly" i said " come on in robins in side ok" and with that we walked in and robin showed them to there rooms after we ate dinner and before evrey one went to bed i said " breakfest is 7:00 am sharpe " and with that me ,eve , lilly and uncl went to sleep .


	7. Chapter 7

HENREYS POV

i woke up to nocking almost banging i went and opend the door to see eve standing there she started blushing wich was kinda cute she said" come on breakfest time" i got dressed quickly and steped out and reliased how beautifull she looked then it was my turn to blush couse i said "you look cute today " i couldnt believe i said that she chuckled and said " thank you ,u 2" wait what did she say did she say u 2 " henrey are you coming" she said and she was down the hall so i walked over and i heard laughing and it was coming from the room we were heading twords we walked in and we heard the man who is called dickweed say" that will be and ms. eve then there sir " he said and showed us to our seats and then he asked " what would you like to eat " she told him what she would like and then he asked me" what would you like to eat we have ham ,eggs ,bacon,biscutes ,oranges , and toest and much more any thing you want " so i said " i would like some toest , eggs, ham and bacon plz" and with that he got me just what i wanted and he asked" what drink would u like " i was thinking i saw what eve was drinking it was a glass of diet coke so i said " i would like some diet coke plz " so he gave me a big glass of coke and we finished eating and eve took me to the stables and and got me horse ready and her a horse ready and with that i got one that she said was for me and mounted itnd she mounted it and she reached over and swiped my at away from me and made her horse run like a yard away and i yelled to her " im gonna get you princess" so i charged her trying to get my hat back from her so right as we were about to enter the forest eve was yaned off her horse so i ran after her and fund the coure du noir holding eve he nocked her out " if you get me the moon pearls, moon ring ,and moon braclet i will let her go" and with that i new that i hade to go to the tree hollow only i have found them and was about to tell about them but somthing happend so i have to go

2HOURS LATER

found them now i wont give them to him i will say i cant find them only she can and if he gives her to me i will show him them and run off and back to moonacre manor " i cant find them can i have her only she an find them and when we do i will bring them to u " i was trying hard not to smirk " fine but if you dont i will kill u and eve " so he put her on the horse and steped back luckly the horse was faceing the way of moonacre manor so i showed him them and rode away he was screaming in frustration so we made it back home and i got flora and robin lily and able into one room eve allready woke up so i handed eve the moon rin and flora the moon pearls and lilly the moon braclet and explaind to them and by the time we finished the 50000th moon was coming up so we quckly went to were we found them found the secret passage way and went through it and when we came out the cour du noir was standing right there he turnd around to hear benjamen yell they were about to start swinging at eatchother but flora ,eve and lilly yelled "UNCLE DONT " that got both of there atittion eve and flora plus lilly walked up to them and eve said" cant you see whats happining the whole valley is going to plunge into enternal darkness but if you two could put aside your differences and put out there pride you can save this whole valley " they just looked at eachother and sir benjamen said" after you " but then the cour d noir said " no no after you " that made them mad so they said " fine we'll do it our self" and with that they walked to the edge of the clife first flora said it " i flora merryweather moonprincess of moonacre valley here to give back what is yours " and with that she chunked them into the air and they went flying back to her then eve tried " i eve merryweather moon princess of moonacre her to return what is yours" and with that she broke them into pieces and chunked them into the air but instead they flew back and attached ther self to her dress and lilly and flora did the same the same thing happend to them they looked back gave us a small smile and took eachothers hands and jumped off the edge we all came runging to the edge robin ,able and i tried to jump off to but got pulled back we stood up and quickly ducked becouse a huge wave splashed against the shore and eve ,lilly,and flora were lying don we ran over and checked if they were breathing and as ssoon as we got there the started getting up we were so happy that they were ok but there was one promblem lilly was weak and was damp but eve and flora were dry she was the moon princess but she was ill so i picked her up and her uncle tried to take her away from me but she was like alittle sister to me and he could tell i loved her like famly so he let me carrie her home.

'


	8. Chapter 8

LILLYS POV

i was under water and could breath perfect and saw a glowing light it was me ,eve, and flora the moon pearls were coming off of us and when they were off we appeared on the cliff again but flora and eve were dry but i was damp robin, henrey , and able ran over and i saw the worried look on henreys face **then all went black...** i woke up and saw i was in my room i rembered passing out but how did i get in my room then i heard " your awake thank god your awake " i looked over and saw henrey and eve next to my bed but eve was asleep i smiled " how long was i asleep ?" he got another worried looke " 6 weeks" it was quit" what how could i be asleep that long "he chuckled a little "well for one you did save the valley and two you were under the water longer than them you couldnt like swim up to the surface becouse your dress " so i didnt ask any more quistions but one " can you get marmaduke to come her plz and can you get me some lunch ?" i asked " how did you now it was about lunch time " it was easy for me but not for him " becouse the sun isnt just now rising and it isnt just now setting eather " i said and he chuckled " smart girl im suprised " i gasped and through my pillow and we burst out laughing wich woke up eve ran over and gave me a hug and glared at henrey " what " he said " why didnt you wake me up when you new she ok" she was trying hard to stay made but he kept on making faces she burst out laughing and just went to help him she got marmaduke and henry got me lunch and i ate and gae marmaduke a hug and said hi to him and he went to get flora and ucle benjamen also robin and able they came runng down the hall way and they came in here and flora sqeezed me into a hug and i got up and gave robin a huge hug and did the same with uncle and able we went down stairs i saw wrolf just sitting there so i wistheld and he came runing towards me and sarted licking my hand and he was wimpering he was so excited to see me her was barking and runing around wich made us all laugh then they ate lunch and we went on a horse ride i was glad to be awake again .


	9. Chapter 9

"GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN LILLY GET OUT" benjamen said then he stormed off leaving lilly there with tears in her eyes flora and eve came runing in and gave her a huge hug " its ok lilly its not your falt come on lets go up stairs and go to bed you can sleep in my room ok " lilly was about to say somthing but she bursted out crying eve gave her a big hug "lilly its ok lilly " eve said softly and they led her upstairs and into the room robin looked worried but flora said mouthed "i will tell you later " so he mouthed "ok i will be back tommorrow if you dont mind me staying wink if you are ok with it tell the truth plz " she gave him a wink and he went to the balconie doors and opend the and started climbing down he made it down and ran into the forest " come on lets get ready for bed ok " lilly noded lilly got into her silk gown and went to sleep instenly so flora sleept next to her and eve went to sleep in her room

9hours later FLORAS POV

i woke up and checked to see if lilly was still asleep from the thunder storm this was the worst thunder storm ever but lilly was gone robin came in from the secret passege way " flora i saw you get up so i came to tell you lilly ran away about a hour ago i told eve she went out looking she said to give her a hour any longer to tell you " robin looked worried and he was soaked so i got him a towel and him some of his clothing just incase he got in a fight he could sleep on the floor over here " ok thank you why dont you go get a shower and then we talk " he got up grabed his clothing and went and got a shower it took about 30 minutes then he got out and came and sat down and we talked eve came back just in time to see robin leaving "eve were have you been i have been worried sick! " eve was soaked to " im sorry but i tried to find lilly " she was panting " im going to take a shower now in my own bathroom bye " she went off to her room and befor robin left again i gave himm a rain coat" this was my fathers but you can use it today " he smiled and said thank you .

LILLYS POV

im freezing cold is there any were i could stay that could keep me warm and dry im suprised bye how many humans there are i look like them but all i am is a wolf me and flora also eve so is benjamen and the whole du noir clan but that doesnt matter right now im freezing cold and i dont have a umbrella or a coat what is that is that shelter YES lets just hope its empty but im gonna walk so i dont look supesice thats last thing i want to do so i finaly made it and i was about to passe out my lips were blue my fingers were blue i looked over and saw four boys and they were wolfs to but i just looked sad and started walking away but then i heard "hey why dont you come in here its ok we wont bit " i looked over and saw a boy with light brown hair and a yellow jacket on he had a coller around his neck "good idea hidge " and i saw this other one he had redish brown hair so i walked in and that guy hidge gave me his jacket and i layed down and went to sleep i woke up to screaming and i saw that hidge and the other boys were arguing i stood up and they looked at me and that other one the second on i saw the on talking to hidge yesterday asked me " whats your name my name is toboy " i was quit for a minute and said " my name is lilly merryweather " they were shocked by my response " well if thats your last name then why arent you still there " one of the others asked " and what is your name mister i now it all " he got a smirk on his face and said "its tsume and what happen did you do something bad and get kicked out little miss goodie tususe " i just glared at him "actuely my mother and father died and since i look exactly like my mother he told ME TO GET OUT AND THAT HE NEVER WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN MY LIFE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT HELL I NOW WHO KILLED MY PARENTS AND I HADE FOUR SISTERS THEY WERE KILED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME I SAW HOW MY PARENTS WERE KILLED AND HOW MY SISTERS WERE KILLED AND I ONLY HAVE TWO LEFT BUT THE ONES THAT WERE KILLED WERE MY LITTLE SISTERS " he just stared horrified about what i said and i stormed off .


End file.
